


Lube Christmas

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Christmas Music, M/M, Sherlock's Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: John is away at Christmas. Sherlock never cared about being alone, until he was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Surely, Sherlock reasoned, his Mind Palace and "dealing" with his own transport would be sufficient to tolerate John's absence. He discovers two wrongs don't make things all fine.
> 
> * Melody: Blue Christmas

I'll have a lube Christmas without you,  
I'll use much lube thinking about you,

Never gave any thought to just being alone,  
Now all I'm wanting is your voice on the phone,

The flat is dark, damp and so lonely,  
How my heart aches, John for you only,

Though I hold you so dear, and I wish you were here,  
Guess I'll have a cold lube Christmas.

****

You'd brew me tea with toast and honey,  
This rainy day you'd make feel sunny,

Now the doorbell it rings, and my eyes how they sting,  
NOT going to answer, no matter what it brings,

Down both my cheeks big tears are falling,  
And now I dream I hear you calling,

Then I look at the stair, see a smile, you are there,  
Now I'll have a You You Christmas !!

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the "Blue" Sunday, but sometimes you just need a good Christmas cry.
> 
> Being me, though, had to give the Boys a happy ending.


End file.
